


Argents's Pet

by MTL17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gangbang, Marriage, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Kria learns that Malia is the proud pet of Mrs Allison and Lydia Argent, and is invited to join the fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kira Yukimura was nervous. Which was nothing new, she got nervous really easily. Embarrassingly easily, if she was honest. But at least this time she had a really, really good reason to be. After all, everyone got at least a little nervous before sex. Right? And this wasn't just sex, this was group sex. This was lesbian group sex, Kira potentially having sex with all three of her female best friends in what would be the craziest night of her life. In fact, it would be the greatest night of her life if she just watched, and that was really saying something because the last few years her life had gotten extremely crazy.

One of the greatest things was discovering that her three best female friend were actually in a three-way relationship. Sort of. Allison and Lydia were married, which in itself was a recent development, and apparently while planning their wedding they had fallen into some kind of really kinky arrangement with Malia, who had literally become their pet. Kira still had trouble picturing exactly what that entailed, despite Malia explaining it to her in graphic detail. That was what part of tonight was about, showing Kira exactly what her friends were up to, and exactly what she could be herself in for if she decided to join them on a permanent basis.

Malia was particularly eager for Kira to join them as she had confessed she had feelings for her, and apparently Allison and Lydia were interested to, which was the latest thing about all this. But it wasn't just really kinky sex on the table, but a possible relationship involving all those beautiful girls. Which was the main reason why this fight her nerves Kira just couldn't stay away. She just hoped she wouldn't regret giving into her teenaged hormones, because while this could be a very pleasant night she didn't want to lose the people who had come to mean so much to her.

At least the night started out well enough, Malia greeting her at the front door, looking as eager as a puppy dog. Kira half expected her to shift into her full coyote form and start literally wagging her tail. Instead she led her into the living room, where Mrs and Mrs Argent were waiting for her. The four friends then exchanged some awkward small talk, and Kira was handed a glass of red wine, which she proceeded to down it in one gulp, and despite fighting the urge to do the same with her refills she was on her third glass by the time the reason she was here was finally brought up. And of course, it was by Malia.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Malia asked eagerly, no longer able to wait.

Feeling all eyes turned to her Kira stammered, "How, how about you just start, and I'll join in later?"

After briefly glancing at her wife, who nodded in approval, Lydia shrugged, "Works for me... Malia, get down on your knees and kiss my feet. Show Kira you know your place."

"Yes Mistress Lydia." Malia quickly replied as she dashed to do as she was told.

Foot worship was far from Malia's favourite thing, but she certainly didn't mind it. Especially when Lydia was wearing a pair of her high-heeled shoes, which cost more than anything Malia had ever owned. Thinking about that fact as she pressed her lips to those ridiculously expensive shoes made Malia feel like filthy trash worshipping at the feet of a superior woman, which was what she craved. The way Lydia looked down her nose at her during this helped fuel that particular fantasy in a way Allison never could, although Malia enjoyed worshipping her feet almost just as much as with Lydia because Allison was still her superior. Her owner. Her Mistress.

After a few minutes of kissing Lydia's feet Malia got that opportunity, Allison calling out, "Don't forget about me Malia. I expect to be shown the same respect as my wife."

"Of course Mistress Allison. Right away Mistress Allison." Malia replied.

The werecoyote was delighted to find her other Mistress wearing almost as expensive heels as Mistress Lydia. Mistress Allison didn't normally wear such nice shoes, but clearly her wife had talked her into it just for tonight as it was a special occasion. Of course, it wasn't quite the same, but still, the woman who's shoes she was now kissing was superior to her because she was married to Lydia, and not just her sex slave. Plus Alison gave Malia reasons to submit to her and view her superior on a nightly basis, so Malia still thoroughly enjoyed herself.

A few minutes later, Alison ordered, "Okay, that's enough. Stand-up and strip for us."

Eagerly jumping to her feet Malia bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. Sometimes her owners liked her to take her time, teased them with the slow reveal of her body. Other times they wanted her to literally tear her clothes off in seconds. Occasionally she would be told which one they wanted, but mostly she was left to figure it out, and she often got it wrong and she hated that. Not that she minded being punished afterwards, she enjoyed that and honestly her Mistresses were probably just looking for an excuse to spank her. What she didn't like was the thought of disappointing her tops. Malia wanted to please them like a good bottom should, but she also didn't want to push the clearly still nervous Kira.

Ultimately Malia decided to slowly strip to put her friend at ease, and that seemed to be the correct choice as Lydia praised, "Good girl, now get on your hands and knees with your cute little ass pointing at Kira."

"Yes Mistress Lydia." Malia replied, quickly doing as she was told.

There was then a few seconds of silence, the three other women clearly enjoying the view Malia was giving them, which made the werecoyote very, very happy. Then Mistress Lydia kneeled down beside her, grabbed two handfuls of her ass and then started gently caressing it, obviously trying to entice Kira who let out the most adorable little squeak as Mistress Lydia started groping her butt. She then spread the cheeks and slid a finger over Malia's pussy, the brunette moaning and then tingling with anticipation as the redhead moved her finger north to rub against her butt hole, making Malia giddy with anticipation.

Lydia kept a close eye on what her fingers were doing until she was gently circling Malia's back door, then she looked up at Kira. Kira seemed just as fascinated by those fingers, so before she could look away Lydia slowly but firmly pushed her index finger into Malia's ass, causing Malia to moan shamelessly. Lydia kept her eyes on Kira the entire time and enjoyed the expression on her face, until Kira noticed she was being watched and then immediately blushed and looked away. Which was adorable, but also a little worrying as Lydia hadn't been intending to scare her friend off but it seemed she was on the verge of doing so.

Apparently also worried Lydia had made an error in judgement Allison softly said, "Lydia sweetie, I love you, but maybe we should start off with something a little more, you know, PG-13?"

"It's, it's ok." Kira stammered as she looked up again, "Malia told me what she likes. What you guys do to each other, and... and I wanna see it."

There was a moment of silence and then Lydia smirked, "Oh really... and what did she tell you?"

Seeing Kira looking incredibly uncomfortable, and blush even more, Allison chimed in, "Lydia, maybe-"

"Did she tell you she likes it in the ass?" Lydia asked her friend almost casually, ignoring her wife's worries.

There was a long pause, and then Kira nodded, "Yes."

"Did she tell you what we like to do to prepare her for a butt fucking?" Lydia pushed.

There was barely any hesitation from Kira this time, "Yes."

"Would you like to see?" Lydia pushed even more.

There was a pause longer than before and then Kira blushed and admitted, "Yes."

Turning to her wife Lydia smirked, "Allison, sweetie, would you mind getting Malia's tail for me."

Allison stared at her wife for a few long seconds, then replied, "Of course not."

Lydia knew she hadn't got away with this, that there would be an argument later, when they weren't in front of guests. But she pretty much had Allison wrapped around her little finger and was confident she could win the argument, especially if the gamble paid off like she was 99% sure it would. Well, maybe 95%. Because Kira might be easily embarrassed, but like the rest of them she was no little flower. She had been through things most teenagers couldn't imagine, and had been incredibly brave when she had too. More importantly Malia had no doubt delighted in telling all the gory details of their BDSM relationship, and yet Kira had still come.

Of course Lydia would stop, quickly turned down the heat, if Kira really wanted her too, but from the look in her friend's eyes she guessed Kira was more into this than she might want to admit. The fact that Kira practically drooled watching Lydia finger Malia's ass was further proof of this, the Asian girl captivated by the sight of the teen genius's finger pumping in and out of their fellow brunette's most private hole and really enjoyed the look on Kira's face. Then when Allison returned Lydia slipped a second finger into Malia's butt and really concentrated on stretching that wonderfully tight hole for a few long seconds, before turning her attention to her wife and giving her a soft smile to hopefully soften the tension between them.

Then Lydia held out her hand and said, "Thanks Allison. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Allison smiled, almost sounding sincere but there was a slight hint in her voice she was still annoyed with her.

Choosing not to concentrate on that right now Lydia took 'Malia's tail' from Allison and held it up so that Kira could get a good look at it, the Firefox blushing as she realised what it was. Lydia then smiled and popped the butt-plug into her mouth for a brief sucking, no doubt looking ridiculous thanks to the long bushy tail protruding from the sex toy. It also looked ridiculous when Lydia inserted that butt-plug into it's proper place, which of course was Malia's ass hole, but that was the point. It was supposed to make Malia look ridiculous, Lydia already wet at the prospect of really humiliating her pet. Among other things.

As Lydia slowly pushed the saliva covered bushy tailed plug into Malia's butt Allison quickly closed the distance between herself and Kira and whispered to her, "Seriously, if at any time it gets too much, just tell me and-"

"I'm fine." Kira interrupted, sounding more sure of herself than before.

Allison looked her friend up and down. Kira was obviously still nervous, the poor girl practically shivering, which was why she kept throwing her lifelines. But she didn't need to be a werewolf, or some other supernatural creature, to know Kira was aroused by what was going on. To Allison's delight Kira was even staring at Malia's butt as Lydia stuffed it with the bushy tailed plug, and only seemed more turned on when the Argent family pet moaned in pleasure as her anal ring stretched wide enough to swallow the butt-plug and once again proving that Malia Tate was a shameless ass whore.

Kira and Allison then watched in delight as Lydia slowly stood up, paused for a few seconds, then roughly slapped Malia's ass and ordered, "Show off your tail like a good doggy!"

Showing she understood exactly what that meant Malia wiggled her ass and barked like a dog. She then looked over her shoulder, grinned and then 'woofed'. Malia then started crawling around on all fours, making sure to wiggle her ass all the time but especially when it was pointed at one or all of the other girls, and of course made sure to make more dog, or coyote, sounds for the amusement of her Mistresses, and their guest. Not that Allison found it very funny. In fact she could do without this particular part of their normal routine, but she knew that Lydia and Malia loved it, and even sweet Kira seemed to get a certain amount of perverted joy out of seeing their friend humiliate herself, and it was their reactions Allison enjoyed.

After a few minutes of giggling at Malia's antics Lydia retrieved a small rubber ball, waved it in front of her pet's face and then ordered, "Fetch!"

Lydia then threw the ball across the room and Malia ran off like a shot with an eager, high-pitched yelped. As there wasn't that much room the ball ended up in the corner, Malia happily picking it up in her mouth and then crawling back to Lydia, who took the ball from the brunette's mouth and threw it again. This process was repeated a few times, Allison mostly just glad that Malia kept all their floors well cleaned, that more than this current act was definitely something which turned Allison on, as not only did she love having a sex slave who did all of the household chores, but there was something really empowering about it.

"Would you like a turn, babe?" Lydia offered her wife, Allison reluctantly taking the ball and going through the motions before Lydia turn to Kira and offered, "How about you?"

Taking the ball more eagerly than Allison Kira quickly threw the ball and giggled with delight as Malia quickly retrieved it for her, Kira repeating the process a few times before nervously asking, "Can I spank her?"

Lydia grinned, "Of course you can."

Now this was something Allison had been forward to, a smirk crossing her face as she watched her beloved wife coax Kira to sit on the bed and then Malia to lay across her lap. Kira then stared at the bare ass presented to her, and the bushy tail sticking out of it, for a few long seconds before then putting one of her dainty little hands on Malia's butt and then slowly starting to caress the soft flesh. Then after a few long seconds Kira gave her friend's butt a quick smack, causing Malia to cry out in delight. This process was repeated, causing Allison to shift a little awkwardly and Lydia to grin in amusement as they watched Kira give her first spanking.

While Lydia understood Allison's misgivings about the situation she felt her wife had totally misread the signs. Sure, Kira may seem sweet and innocent, but she had seen the way that the Firefox looked at Malia and knew deep down that the sweet and innocent girl wanted to do at least some of the things she and Allison did to Malia on a daily basis. She just needed the right encouragement. Unfortunately that included letting Kira take it far too easy on the shameless pain slut for several long minutes, although it turned out to be more cute than annoying, especially because Lydia could tell that Malia wanted to beg for more but her training was preventing her.

Finally deciding to put her pet out of her misery Lydia called out, "Harder Kira! Put some effort into it."

Tearing her eyes away from Malia's butt for the first time since she had bent over her knee Kira looked up at Lydia and confessed, "I don't want to hurt her."

Lydia smirked, "When it comes to this, I'm not sure it's possible to hurt Malia in a way she won't love."

Seeing her friends reluctance, andmore importantly her wife's insistence, Allison took a risk and ordered, "Malia, tell Kira exactly what you want."

Quickly responding Malia shamelessly begged, "Spank me harder! Please Mistress Kira, spank me hard. Spank my slutty little butt as hard as you can and make me squeal like the bitch I am! Beat my butt! Beat it til it's a bright fucking red! Oh God Kira, harder! Spank my bitch butt so hard that I can't sit for a week."

There was a brief silence, which felt much longer than it was, then Kira softly said, "That's Mistress Kira to you, bitch."

Even though those words were spoken softly they sounded deafening in what had become a mostly silent room. That went double for the smacking sound of Kira striking Malia's ass with all of her strength, or at least all of her human strength, and the cry of pain and pleasure which quickly followed. More of those cries consistently came out of Malia's mouth as Kira settled into giving her quite the respectable butt beating, causing Lydia to first smile proudly at Kira, then triumphantly at Allison before ultimately focusing on Malia's ass. She just caught Allison rolling her eyes at her, but she could deal with that later. For now Lydia was completely focused on the way Malia's bottom turned from the cute pink it had been from the earlier spanking to a bright and angry red from Kira's more forceful strikes, and the way Malia's well-rounded cheeks jiggled from every blow.

Malia was in heaven right now. It wasn't the utter bliss she received when one of her owners made her cum through a combination of hard fucking and humiliation, but the pain and humiliation she was currently feeling was still euphoric in its own right, and caused her to go into a dreamlike state as her body was still abused and she still squealed like the bitch she was, just as she wanted too. Just as she would always want too. Oh yes, Malia hadn't realised it until Lydia had seduced her, but not only was she a natural submissive who got off on being dominated but she was the kind of bottom who actually loved pain and humiliation.

She had been Lydia's bitch ever since. Allison's too, but it was always Lydia who ran the show, and it was she alone who truly owned Malia's mind, body and soul. The only thing she didn't own was her heart, because while Malia loved both her Mistresses dearly, again especially Lydia, it was sweet and innocent little Kira who had stolen her heart, and until now she never thought they could truly be together because Kira just couldn't give her what she wanted. God, Malia had never been more glad to be proven wrong.

Sweet, clumsy and maybe even a little dorky Kira Yukimura was spanking her as hard as Allison and Lydia had ever spanked her, and while she didn't exactly have the skill she made up for it in enthusiasm. Then just when Malia didn't think it could possibly get any better a bright light filled the room, emanating from Kira, and Kira's eyes glowed as she was taken over by her inner Firefox. Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately considering how much Malia loved pain, the flames didn't hurt anyone. At least not directly. What they did do was give Kira a significant strength increase, causing Malia to cry out joyfully as her friend in secret crush gave her the most brutal butt beating of her life.

It was glorious, and Malia felt like she deserved every blow. After all, no matter how many times she heard 'it wasn't your fault' the fact remained that she had killed her Mom and sister during her first transformation, and the only thing that ever alleviated that pain was the physical pain that the Argents gave her on a daily basis. That Kira was now giving her so wonderfully hard that tears of pain, humiliation and even relief flooded her eyes, which surprisingly only encouraged Kira to spank her harder. Malia had been afraid it would have the opposite effect, and once again she had never been more glad to be proven wrong.

Kira wasn't sure what got into her, but she just couldn't help herself. This wasn't even close to the things she most talked about when her friend 'came out' to her and explained in way more detail then Kira wanted exactly what she liked having Allison and Lydia do to her, but now she was actually doing it she was totally getting carried away. Which was one thing when she had been just using her human strength, but now she was using every ounce of her supernatural strength, causing Malia's poor little bottom to not only become even more discoloured than before to but actually bruise. She was bruising her friend's butt, and she just couldn't stop herself.

She wasn't sure if it was the discolouring itself, or Malia's constant screams, or the way that her friend's ass jiggled with the force of the impact, or the sound it made, or a combination of them all, but it was filling her with an incredible thrill and feeling of power. Which in turn was so addicting that she didn't stop spanking her friend until her hand hurt too badly to continue, and Malia's ass cheeks looked like something from out of a horror movie. Or at least out of a fetishes wet dream.

As soon as she stopped Kira was overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt. She had just violated her best friend and secret crush, leaving the normally bold and confident Malia Tate a whimpering mess, and all Kira could do was stare lustfully at her handiwork for a few long minutes. Even when she reached out and started stroking Malia's ass in an attempt of alleviating some of the pain it clearly wasn't enough, causing Kira's guilt to skyrocket even higher, and she didn't think that was possible. Then to her amazement she heard clapping, and looked up to see that Lydia was smiling proudly at her, and even Allison looked mostly impressed, if a little shocked.

"Wow Kira, that was amazing." Lydia praised, "I mean, I was totally going to show you how it's done, but you ended up showing me."

"Yeah... wow, that... that really was great." Allison stammered, smiling as she noticed the apprehensive look on Kira's face, "Oh don't worry, Malia liked it. Isn't that right Malia?"

"Oh God, I loved it!" Malia whimpered, "Please Mistress Kira, spank me some more. You made my butt hurt so good, mmmmmm, but I want more. Please, anybody, give it to me."

"I think you've had enough of a treat, it's our turn." Lydia grinned wickedly, "Crawl over here and eat my pussy."

"Yes Mistress Lydia." Malia replied eagerly, before awkwardly sliding off of Kira's lap and crawling over to her favourite owner.

Initially Kira was disappointed, not just because Lydia was the one getting her pussy licked first but because Malia had got off of her. She had got used to the other girl's weight, and she loved the close up look at Malia's well-beaten butt. Although she enjoyed watching it as Malia crawled away from her, and she definitely loved watching her friend helping another friend out of her clothes so she could get to work on pleasing her pussy. Not that Lydia removed them completely, just choosing to have Malia pull her panties down while she kept her skirt up, exposing her cute little cunt which Malia was soon eagerly licking.

Lydia moaned softly and closed her eyes as her fuck pet began eagerly, and yet slowly, eating her pussy, Malia giving her the exact kind of tongue work she liked in the early stages of oral sex. If it had been just a two of them Lydia would have kept her eyes closed for a while so she could concentrate on the feeling of what the other girl was doing, but this time was not only her wife Allison in the room, but their dear friend Kira as well, only needed to keep an eye on her to make sure she was still comfortable. When Lydia opened her eyes to see Kira was staring lustfully at where Malia's head was in between her legs Lydia took a risk and reached down to grab a firm hold of her sex slave's hair.

The Argents had trained Malia to recognise this as a sign to pick things up a notch, and the well-trained bitch was eager to do so, at first just making sure her tongue brushed against Lydia's clit with every stroke, and then she even took it into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Lydia considered complaining that it was just too much too soon, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. All she could do was moan and tighten her grip on Malia's hair in a sign to pick things up another notch, Malia only too happy to comply and making Lydia even louder as her clit was sucked harder and then battered with an eager tongue.

Making things even better a pair of very strong arms wrapped around Lydia, a soft but well toned body pressed against her from behind and a pair of lips started kissing her neck. If she hadn't noticed Allison moving out of the corner of her eye Lydia might have been freaked out by this, but then again she liked to think she'd know those arms anywhere. Of course she considered complaining because this wasn't exactly part of the plan, but it felt too good to complain. It also felt wonderfully familiar as Lydia had spent many nights at this point in the arms of her beloved Allison while Malia eagerly ate her out. Or better yet Allison sitting on her face as Malia licked her pussy like a good girl.

While she was like that Lydia certainly wasn't complaining about this, especially when Allison reached around and cupped her breasts and her skilled hands, the combination of that and everything else making Lydia close her eyes again for a few glorious minutes. Then she opened them again to check on Kira, and was delighted to find that her friend was just as captivated as before. Lydia then considered beckoning Kira over to join the fun, but she wanted Kira to ask for it. To help trigger that, and stop herself from cumming, Lydia decided to give someone else a turn with Malia's talented little tongue. After a few more minutes of double attention that was.

"Allison." Lydia moaned her wife's name a few times before saying it firmly to get her attention, "Would you like a turn with our slut's hot litttle mouth?"

Allison smiled against Lydia's neck, "Always."

Allison then pressed one more soft kiss to that soft flesh before disentangling herself from her wife and moving to stand next to Lydia to wait for some attention. She had removed her own clothes as she had approached her wife so she could press her naked back against hers, so Malia was given full access to her cunt which she took full advantage of, moving across as soon as Lydia let go of her hair and buried her face in Allison's pussy. Allison then moaned loudly as Malia started eagerly licking her. Perhaps a little too eagerly. Then again there were more of them than usual, so Allison chose not to complain and instead just enjoyed the sensations Malia was giving her.

The pleasure was very welcomed, although Allison somewhat felt guilty of depriving Lydia. That she knew this was what Lydia wanted, but her last question wasn't a question at all, it was an order, and Allison was just doing what her wife wanted, and more than anything Allison wanted to make Lydia happy. When she opened her eyes Allison was pleased to see it seemed like she was doing this as Lydia was looking at her with nothing but happiness and lust. Although she wasn't touching her, so things could have been better.

Knowing her so well Lydia smirked and then close the distance between them. Except Lydia didn't move behind her and spooning her while she was getting her pussy eaten. That wasn't really her style, and could only recall it happening a few times, mostly when Allison was sitting or laying down so their slight height difference wasn't an issue. Allison had enjoyed those few times, but she definitely preferred being the big spoon and when Lydia would kiss her at a time like this . It was soft and sweet this time, but as passionate as any they'd had, and give them both the opportunity to sliding their hands all over each other in the process, Lydia mostly concentrating on Allison's boobs while Allison squeezed Lydia's butt.

After making out for quite a while Lydia broke the kiss and moved her attention to Allison's neck, which gave Allison the chance to check on Kira. To her delight, and relief, their friend was still watching with great interest, although she didn't say anything or touch herself. Or better yet join in. None of which was required of course, although Lydia had been confident that they could achieve all three, and again there was nothing more Allison wanted then to make her wife Lydia happy. Even at the expense of her own pleasure, which at the moment was a big ask because Malia had spent the last few minutes concentrating on Allison's clit and that combined with what Lydia had been doing had made the Huntress so close to orgasm.

But determined as always to please her wife Allison whimpered, "Your turn babe."

"Thanks babe." Lydia grinned, pulling away from her wife, grabbing hold of Malia's hair and roughly pulling her back between her legs.

Kira watched as Lydia and Allison passed Malia back and forth like a piece of meat, making the kneeling girl eat their pussies to the edge of orgasm before giving the other a turn. Then, when one of them seemed to be on the edge, just randomly grab a clump of Malia's hair and pull her away from the other and then pushed her face directly into their waiting cunts. It also made Kira so hot. And so jealous. It wasn't fair. Why should they have all the fun? She wanted to join so badly, but could she actually admitt it? Could she actually say the words? And what would it mean if she did? After all, spanking was one thing, but this was very, very gay.

Deciding that she didn't care Kira mustard up all her courage and called out as loudly as she could, "Can, can I have a turn?"

The two Doms looked over at her and smiled, Lydia widest of all, "I thought you'd never ask."

Letting go of Malia's hair Allison looked down at her pet and ordered, "Malia, it's Kira's turn. Crawl over to her and show her what you can do."

"And don't embarrass us." Lydia chimed in, "I want to see you giving her everything you've got. Really show off your training, and prove to her what an amazing rug muncher you've become."

"Yes Mistress Allison, yes Mistress Lydia." Malia murmured as she slowly crawled over to where Kira was nervously standing, choosing to take a nice long sniff of her pussy, "You smell so good Kira. I can't wait to taste you."

"That's Mistress Kira to you." Kira said boldly as she grabbed Malia's hair and pushed it into her cunt.

There were giggles, and even words, of approval from Allison and particularly Lydia, but Kira didn't even really hear them. She was too busy trying and failing not to blush, overwhelmed by the feeling of the girl's tongue eagerly sliding up and down the lips of her pussy for the first time in her life. It wasn't her first time receiving head, but it was so much better than when Scott had tried to do it. It was wonderful. Not clumsy at all, but knowing, Malia quickly working out exactly what she wanted in giving her just enough to drive her to the edge of orgasm in what was easily record time, and then keeping her there for a few long minutes.

Kira considered ordering Malia to just do it. To make her cum. Order another girl to make her cum, Kira honestly not sure what was more intoxicating, the fact that she could do that or that Malia would probably do it without hesitation. But at the same time she couldn't actually do that. Like physically. Because she was so overwhelmed from the pleasure she was receiving, especially when Malia started concentrating on her clit, that she just wasn't capable of coherent speech. She was also incredibly embarrassed for that 'Mistress Kira' line. She wasn't even sure why she said it. She was just lost in the moment, and it had felt right at the time, but now she felt embarrassed. She also was embarrassed by the way Allison and Lydia were looking at her although she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to really care that much.

"Malia, it's my turn again." Lydia suddenly announced.

This startled Kira. When did Lydia and Allison get so close? When she closed her eyes? And when she grabbed hold of Malia's hair? Without thinking she let go of those long brown locks as soon as Lydia spoke up, allowing Malia to pull away from her and turned to Lydia who was barely a few feet from her now. The earlier process was then repeated, only with Kira in the loop this time, and while it was frustrating to be denied climax over and over again it was also meant that this wonderfully perverted act was stretched out, so Kira kept her mouth shut for as long as she could and just enjoyed the feeling, or at least the sight, of sharing Malia's mouth with Allison and Lydia.

It wasn't that long though before it became all too much for Kira and she whimpered, "Please, can I cum? I wanna cum. Mmmmm, I wanna cum in her mouth soooooooo bad. Please let me?"

Again Lydia smirked, "All you had to do was ask. Malia... make Kira cum."

Malia of course didn't hesitate to obey, slamming her tongue as deep as it would go into Kira's cunt and hammering the other girl until she was rewarded with a mouth full of cum. At which point she quickly pulled out her tongue, covered her mouth as tightly as possible against Kira's entrance and began swallowing girl cum like the lesbian slut she had been trained to be. Thanks to that training she was able to get pretty much every drop of Kira's cream the first time round, but the next few weren't so easy, as Kira's juices seem to increase with every orgasm Malia tongue fucked her too. Which was unfortunate, because Kira's cum was a new and exciting taste for Malia, one she hoped to taste again, and again, and again. Although of course, there was something to be said for a classic flavour...

"Malia, I hate to pull you away from Kira's cunt when you've wanted it for so long, but your Mistresses need some attention." Lydia quipped.

Reluctantly pulling her face out of Kira's pussy and turning to her owners Malia panted, "Of course Mistress Lydia, I'm always happy to serve you and Mistress Allison. Please tell me which one of you should I serve first?"

"Allison." Lydia replied quickly, "Go make your Mistress Allison cum."

"Are you sure baby?" Allison asked, "I can hold on a little longer."

"I'm sure. Besides, I want to watch you cum first. Maybe even help it happen. Unless you have a problem with that?" Lydia grinned flirtatiously as she approached her wife.

"Never." Allison grinned, pulling Lydia into a deep kiss.

This little display of affection warmed Malia's heart. She hoped she could find love with someone like that someday. Ideally someone who's cum was currently covering her face, and blushed adorably when Malia gave her a glance. She then licked her lips at her, partly to collect any leftover cum and partly to remind the pretty girl what she had just done. Then Malia crawled over to her Doms and before she could be told off for hesitating buried her face in between Mistress Allison's legs and went to work, giving her the same treatment that she had just given Kira, which triggered the same result. Namely a mouth full of yummy girl cum which Malia greedily swallowed and then worked on getting another.

While she worked Malia was dully aware of Mistress Lydia continuing to kiss Mistress Allison and tweaking her nipples. Mostly. Given Mistress Allison's cries of pleasure weren't always muffled it was clear the kiss wasn't entirely continuous, but that was only because Mistress Lydia occasionally took a break to kiss her wife's neck, and even one time moving down to her nipples, again making Malia a little jealous. Although it was hard to really complain considering how much yummy girl cum she was swallowing, and this time there wasn't really a pause from switching from one Mistress to the other as the dominant redhead grabbed her hair, pulled Malia's face from in between the dominant brunette's legs and in between her own.

Wasting no time Malia immediately shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Mistress Lydia's cunt and began fucking her with every ounce of her strength. She was soon rewarded by yet more yummy girl cum, maybe even her favourite flavour at that, while Mistress Allison moved back around to press her body against Mistress Lydia's back and start kissing her neck while her hands came around to play with her tits. Then together Malia and Mistress Allison made Mistress Lydia cum several times, although she did most of the work, Malia thought rebelliously but would never dare say it out loud. Although it wasn't a complaint, as Malia loved making girls cum. Especially when it was her Mistresses.

When she actually began feeling faint Lydia forcefully pulled Malia from in between her legs and sweetly asked her wife, "Allison honey, could you go and get our strap-ons?"

"It would be my pleasure." Allison grinned, disentangling herself from her wife.

Before Allison could get much further than that Lydia asked, "Would you like one Kira?"

There was a brief pause and then Allison said, "You don't have to use it, but you might like having it there. You know, just in case."

Another brief pause and then Kira nodded, "Okay."

Lydia smiled wickedly and told her, "Good answer."

Lydia then tried to distract Kira from her obvious nervousness by leaning down and kissing Malia. Naturally Malia kissed back, although at first she was just a little too eager. Like a puppy. Which was something that Lydia tried not to focus on given her own affection for dogs, but it really was just a perfect description. Oh well, it meant Lydia got plenty of excuses to discipline her slut, and would have done so on the spot if Kira wasn't here. So she would save that for later. Although she might have saved it anyway, because although Malia started out a little strong it only took some gentle coaxing to slow things down and Lydia always enjoyed a long, slow gentle kiss with one of the special women in her life. Especially when her tongue, lips and even the inside of her mouth were covered in cum and pussy cream.

Initially Lydia planned on kissing Malia until Allison returned, but ultimately she just couldn't resist breaking that kiss and sauntering over to Kira to kiss her. Of course Kira looked adorably nervous, and if she had politely declined, or even just backed off a little, Lydia would have denied her the treat, but as she just stayed still with those adorably big wide eyes of hers the redhead gently grabbed the brunette's face and pulled her into a gentle kiss, giving Kira the opportunity to taste the remnants of cum and cunt juice that she had collected from Malia. A taste which caused Kira to moan and pull Lydia in closer to deepen the kiss, which Lydia considered stopping, but she didn't want to discourage Kira. Which was also why she didn't initially pull away when she sensed Allison returning.

Allison smirked at the sight which greeted her upon her return, and then she called out, "Malia, get over here and suck my cock."

Hearing these wonderful words Lydia smirked into the kiss, held it for a few more seconds, then broke away just in time to see Malia wrap her lips around the cock now strapped around Allison's waist. Kira then let out a soft gasp, although Lydia wasn't sure whether that was because of the end of the kiss or from the sight in front of them. Kira probably didn't know. Not that it really mattered, as at this point Lydia was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere, which was why she didn't hesitate on grabbing the harnesses that Allison was holding out with a grin and then wordlessly passing one to Kira before strapping the other around her waist. For a moment she thought she made a mistake as Kira hesitated, but then she started attaching the harness which made the married couple grin wickedly.

Once it was attached Lydia ordered, "Malia, turned to your right and suck Kira's dick. Mmmmmmm yeah, suck it good. For a few minutes. Then I want you to suck my cock, and then back to Allison's. Oh yeah bitch, you know the drill. Go back and forth between our cocks and then get them nice and ready for your slutty little fuck holes."

Eager as always to obey Malia went around and around her circle of friends, showing she was just as good at sucking cock as licking pussy as she gave each strap-on a thorough blow job despite the limited time she was set to give it. Lydia was particularly impressed by the way she managed to deep throat each dildo just before switching. Which she had seen before, many times, but it never ceased to impress her. Although not as much as Kira, who looked so stunned that Lydia chose to skip the usual dirty talk in favour of watching in silence as her sex slave quickly and eagerly covered those strap-on cocks in saliva.

Then eventually Lydia asked Kira, "Are you ready to fuck her now?"

"What?" Kira asked, obviously so enthralled by the action that she had forgotten she was part of it.

"We told you." Lydia grinned wickedly, "You're here so we can make our bitch air tight. You are still up for it, aren't you? Malia will be so disappointed if you're not. Isn't that right Malia?"

"Yes Mistress Lydia." Malia quickly replied after pulling her mouth off Kira's cock, and then she looked up at Kira with her best puppy dog expression to further try and emotionally manipulate her friend, "Please say that you'll help make me air tight. I've been looking forward to it all week. Maybe even all my life. Please? I want to know what it's like to be triple stuffed, so badly. Please give it to me. Please Kira?"

There was a brief pause and then Kira mumbled, "Okay."

Excellent." Allison smiled wide enough to show her dimples, before turning to her wife, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Let's." Lydia grinned, knowing it would be easier.

*

The trip to the bedroom went by uneventfully and it felt like only seconds later that Lydia was ordering her friend, "Kira, get down on the centre of the bed on your back so that Malia can straddle you with her hot little pussy. Don't worry, me and Allison will do all the hard work. And Malia, I suppose. Isn't that right Malia?"

"Oh yes Mistress Lydia, that's right." Malia agreed eagerly, before turning to her friend, "Don't worry Kira, you just lay back and enjoy. I promise you'll love it. I'll make sure of it. I mean we! We will all make sure of it."

"Okay." Kira nodded, blushed and smiled.

Kira then slowly and awkwardly did as she was told, crawling into the centre of the bed and then lying flat so Malia could get on top of her. The second she was in position Malia got on top of her, the werecoyote smiling wickedly as she positioned her pussy over Kira's strap-on cock and then forcefully pushed downwards. Malia then shot her head back to let out a long loud moan, which sounded a little bit like a howl, as her cunt easily swallowed first the head of the dick and then the rest of the length with ease, Kira both fascinated and extremely turned on by the sight of this beautiful girl impaling herself on her cock.

Before Kira had time to blush at that thought Malia came to rest fully down on her lap and almost immediately moaned, "Please Mistresses, may I have the privilege of riding Mistress Kira's cock?"

There was a brief pause as the married couple glanced at each other and then Lydia softly replied, "Of course you can, my pet."

Then it was Kira's turn to let out a moan, both from this further display of kinkiness between her friends and Malia beginning to eagerly bounce up and down on her lap, causing the other end of the dildo to press into her pussy. But it was more than that. Kira had noticed it when she had attached the harness, and definitely when Malia had given her a blow job. There was some kind of device within the harness which rubbed against her clit with every little movement, and right now Malia was moving a lot, much to their mutual enjoyment.

It probably wasn't as pleasurable as if the cock was real, but Kira was very happy with being a girl, and while she was sure there was a spell to temporarily make this real she didn't want to mess with that kind of thing, especially as even if it went well she probably wouldn't last very long. Not with Malia bouncing up and down with surprising speed and force, given that they had only just started, and although the thought of cumming inside Malia was really hot Kira wanted nothing more in that moment then to just sit back and watch the other girl bounce up and down her strap-on dildo, Kira honestly unsure where to look as there was so much to see.

Malia's full breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust, that cute little cunt stretched around the cock and yet taking it with ease, and best of all the look of pleasure on Malia's face. And in her eyes, although whenever they locked eyes Kira blushed and had to look away. When she looked back Malia was either grinning down at her or she had her eyes closed and was completely focusing on her pleasure. Either way she looked beautiful, Kira's crush on her going into overdrive as she watched Malia during this intimate moment. Then, in some small way, she got to contribute.

"Malia, would you say you're warmed up?" Lydia enquired.

"Oh yes." Malia replied eagerly, "Mmmmmmm, please fuck me too Mistress Lydia. Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole while I take Mistress Kira in my cunt. Ooooooooh, or you could ass fuck me Mistress Alison. Either way, please make me your anal whore."

Smiling Lydia turned to her wife, "What do you think baby?"

"I think she's earnt another cock inside her." Alison grinned.

"I know that, but do you want to butt fuck her first?" Lydia offered.

"Oh no, I insist you go first." Alison insisted, "I know how much you loved that ass, and you know how much I love to watch you fuck it."

Lydia grinned widely then lifted herself up to her tiptoes while grabbing a handful of dark hair and pulling Alison down into a brief kiss before murmuring against her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Allison grinned, smacking Lydia's butt before adding, "Now go ass fuck our slut."

Not needing any more encouragement Lydia turned to face the other two girls as she strolled over and called out, "Kira, spread Malia's ass cheeks. Make it nice and easy for me to slide into this slut's butt hole. Malia, remind me how badly you want it."

"Oh Mistress Lydia, please fuck my ass!" Malia begged as Kira slowly spread her cheeks, "Fuck my slutty little ass as Mistress Kira fucks my pussy! DP me! Mmmmmm, DP me like the nasty little slut I am! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, pull out my butt plug so you can have some fun with my slutty little ass hole! Fill it full of nice big cock so you and Mistress Kira can DP me nice and hard. Please? Please Mistress Lydia, I want your cock. I need your cock. Please just fuck me! Fuck my butt. Oh yeah, pound fuck my slutty little queer butt and make me cum like a total whore. Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck ALL my holes, ooooooooh fuck!"

Lydia got into position quickly enough, but despite how badly she wanted to butt fuck Malia she didn't rush into it. No, instead she grabbed the butt-plug tail and spent a few minutes playing with it, pulling it up and down and side to side but mostly in and out, Lydia delighting in making that hole stretch. She then pulled it out completely, took a firm hold of her strap-on and started sliding the tip of it up and down Malia's ass crack, which of course only made her sex slave become more desperate to get that cock in her ass. Also Kira proved that she could possibly make a good sex slave herself, first by obediently reaching around and pulling apart Malia's butt cheeks as wide as possible and then continuing to spread them even as Lydia teased her bitch for several minutes.

To Lydia's delight Kira continued spreading those cheeks when the banshee began pushing forwards, Lydia making sure to go very slowly so she could savour every second of watching Malia's ass hole stretch. Sadly thanks to the butt-plug tail there wasn't much to savour, Malia even moaning with pure pleasure when that dildo entered her ass. However since the butt-plug hadn't been that big and the only lube they were using was a bit of spit Lydia continued to go slowly, mostly as a mercy although she certainly wouldn't deny that watching inch after inch of dildo disappearing into a hot girl's ass wasn't one of the greatest joys of her life.

Another joy was actually completing the penetration, Lydia smirking wickedly as her thighs came to rest against Malia's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her dildo was inside her bitch's bowels. Malia had taken it all up her ass like the little bitch she was, Lydia taking a few moments to savour that fact and to allow her pet to relax. Then she started indulging in what was perhaps the greatest joy in her life, namely butt fucking another hot girl, the fact that Malia easily had the supernatural strength to kick her ass only making fucking her ass that much sweeter.

As she began ass fucking Malia at a slow and steady rhythm Lydia took a moment to reflect on how this had become one of the greatest joys in her life. How she had gone from disguising her intelligence in the pursuit of normality to married to another girl with another as their sexual plaything, and the three of them now inviting a fourth into their bed to further heighten the depravity, Lydia loving every single second of it. And she certainly wasn't alone considering how loudly Malia was moaning and pleasure, and the fact Kira was still obediently spreading those cheeks, giving Lydia the best possible view of her cock pumping in and out of her bitch's butt hole. Perhaps best of all was the lustful look on Allison's face, although truth be told Lydia was too preoccupied with fucking Malia's butt to stare at her wife for long.

Allison loved watching Lydia fucking other women. She didn't love it as much as being the one getting fucked by Lydia, and she always felt a little jealous, but there was something to be said for watching Lydia gently pumping Malia's hot little bitch ass. Maybe it was the visual of little Lydia Martin having the bigger and stronger Malia Tate bent over in front of her, or the sight of Lydia's strap-on sliding in and out of Malia's ass hole, sweet little Kira making it easier for Allison to see the double fucking in this position, or perhaps it was just the happy look on Lydia's face as she got everything she wanted. Or at least almost everything.

"Allison, sweetie, don't just stand there." Lydia grinned wickedly, "Feed Malia your cock. Mmmmmmmmm, come on baby, let's make this slut air tight."

Not needing to be told twice Allison quickly moved around so she was kneeling right in front of Malia, who eagerly opened her mouth to accept the treat. Allison was unable to resist teasing her for a couple of long seconds, holding her strap-on dick just out of reach, and then when she moved forwards she would pull her cock this way and that so Malia couldn't catch it. This had Malia whimpering pathetically, and Lydia giving Allison a raised eyebrow which Allison returned with a smile before giving her girls what they wanted and held the dildo in place, allowing Malia to easily wrap her lips around it and start sucking.

For a little while the married couple became lost in staring at each other, Lydia never missing a thrust into Malia's slutty little ass while Allison stayed as still as a statue. Then she heard gagging and looked down to see Malia had already stuffed over half of the strap-on into her mouth and was now proceeding to deep throat it again, Allison watching with glee as Malia took the rest of the toy cock with ease and then looked up at her for approval. She gave it first by stroking Malia's glossy hair, then she tightened her grip and started giving Malia a real challenge by beginning to fuck her pretty little mouth at the same slow but steady speed Lydia was fucking their bitch's butt.

After a few minutes of that Lydia suggested, "Wanna swap holes? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this ass, but Malia has taken her treat so well I think we should further reward her by giving her a taste of her own ass."

"Well, she does love it, don't you Malia?" Allison grinned as she pulled her dildo out of Malia's mouth.

"Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, I love the taste of my ass." Malia moaned happily, "Please Mistress Lydia, feed me my own ass! Make me clean your dildo like a little ass to mouth slut!"

As Malia spoke Lydia pulled out of her ass and moved back, obviously eager to watch Allison enter their sex slave's ass. Certainly not wanting to disappoint her wife Allison quickly moved round and then after briefly admiring the way Malia's ass hole was already slightly gaped in a testament to Lydia's work The Hunter pushed her strap-on into her bitch's butt, Malia taking it with ease and even crying out in pleasure as she did so. Soon Allison was 'balls deep' and gently pumping Malia's ass, watching eagerly as Lydia moved in front of Malia and then presented her with the ass flavoured dildo.

Malia wasted no time in wrapping her lips around Lydia's dick and moaning as she tasted the deepest part of her butt, a taste she had been trained to crave. She loved sucking the rest of her anal cream from the dildo, although she took her time, savouring every additional inch she took into her mouth and lazily sucking on it so she could maximise her enjoyment. She did that even through the deep throating, although she did bob her head up and down to make it easier on herself, as well as focus on the fact that this was her first time taking it in all three of her fuck holes.

Ever since becoming her friends sex slave Malia had known pleasure she could never have imagined, but of all the different sex acts she got to enjoy DP had been by far her favourite. Not just because it was her most sensitive fuck holes getting fucked, although that was a big part of it, but it was her Mistresses literally sharing her and fucking her at the same time, Malia often feeling like literally just another toy Lydia and Allison were using to fuck each other. She hadn't thought it could get any better, but she had been wrong. So wonderfully wrong.

It was like getting DP'ed and spit roasted at the same time, spit roasting being another of Malia's favourites as they contained a lot of the benefits of a DP only with less physical pleasure and a lack of her two Mistresses fucking her so closely together. Now she was getting DP'ed while having another cock in her mouth to make her feel even more like a slut, Lydia and Allison swapping places over and over again to make sure that for who knows how long Malia was constantly being fed the taste of her own ass while her pussy and ass were impaled with dildo, Malia loving every second of it.

At least until she desperately needed to cum, then Malia waited for the next time for a cock to be pulled from her mouth and then she shamelessly begged, "Make me cum! I wanna cum. I fucking need to cum! Ooooooh fuck, please Mistress Lydia, make me cum! Please Mistress Allison, Mistress Lydia and Mistress Kira make me cum. I want all three of you to fuck me hard and make me cum. Pound my pussy, ass and mouth as hard as you can with your big girl cocks and make me cum like the lesbian slut I am! Ohhhhhhhh yeah, slam my slutty little fuck holes! Make me your three hole whore! Make me a whore who loves taking it in all three of her fuck holes at the same time, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, make me your whore! Mmmmmmm, make me your whore Mistress Kira! I'm already the whore of Mistress Allison and Mistress Lydia, but I wanna be yours too. I wanna be your bitch, your slut, your whore, and your slave, just like I'm all those things for Mistress Allison and Mistress Lydia. I swear I'll do anything you three want if you'll just make me cum. Please make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, just like that, harder! Harder! Fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhh, pound my holes, pound all my holes, oooooooh shit, ah fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

To be fair Malia had tried to hold off from begging for as long as she could, and when she couldn't hold back any more she really went for it until her wonderful Mistresses gave her what she wanted. Even Kira got into the action, randomly thrusting up into her cunt while Lydia relentlessly pounded her ass and even Allison fucked her mouth pretty hard. Then when Lydia ran out of steam Allison eagerly took her place and relentlessly wrecked Malia's rectum for even longer than Lydia had, pushing all three girls to some pretty powerful screaming orgasms, although Malia couldn't hear anyone screaming. Or at least couldn't hear anyone else's because their screams were being drowned out by hers, just as her climaxes were far more powerful than anyone else's.

Kira was surprised just how much she came considering the only physical pleasure she was getting was a slight rubbing of her clit every time Malia pushed down on her, or she thrust up into her. Although perhaps it shouldn't have been surprising given how amazing it was to be savaging another girl like this, and making her cum so hard. Likewise perhaps it shouldn't have been surprising that when Allison finally pulled her strap-on out of Malia's butt and collapsed down next to Lydia to rest Kira flipped position so that she was on top of her friend, quickly switched holes and then started brutally pounding Malia's ass. After all, Kira was completely lost in the moment, and she could feel her eyes glow as her inner animal took over.

She wasn't sure how long she butt fucked Malia for, but it felt like an eternity, Kira taking full advantage of the fact that given her position most of her strength had been saved up for this final anal pounding. As a result despite how much they'd both cum already, Kira made herself and Malia cum over and over again, which of course made the werecoyote stare up at her with wonder, delight and maybe even love. Mostly she looked at her with pure submission though, which only fuelled Kira's uncharacteristic feeling of power and dominance, intern prompting Kira to use every ounce of her strength to ass fuck Malia until she collapsed on top of her. Then, after a few minutes of catching her breath, she heard enthusiastic clapping.

"Nice job Kira, I didn't think you had it in you." Lydia praised, stopping the clapping as she added, "Now get off of Malia so we can see our handiwork."

Kira blushed, but quickly did as she was told, yanking her cock out of Malia's brutalised butt hole and scrambled to get off of the other girl, after which Allison pushed, "You know what to do slut."

"Yes Mistress Allison." Malia nodded, flipping over and pushing her ass into the air.

As she did this Malia reached behind her and pulled her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible, giving the best possible view of the damage done to her forbidden hole. Which in turn made to Kira softly gasp. Malia had eagerly told her all about how her Mistresses liked to gape her, in far more detail than Kira had initially liked, but to actually see it was obscene, and embarrassing, and embarrassingly hot. Kira was certainly embarrassed just how much she liked the sight of her friend's ass hole remaining widely stretched after it had been left alone, so much so that Kira could see deep into her bowels via the gaping crater which was now her back hole. Then to make this just that much more perverted Lydia retrieved her phone and started taking pictures.

When she noticed Kira giving her a look Lydia asked, "What? It's for our photo album."

"Every time we share our bitch's butt hole like that Lydia likes a memento." Allison grinned wickedly.

"Next time we should really share that ass." Lydia suggested with a wicked smile after putting away her phone, "Stuff two cocks up that slutty little ass. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, turn Malia into our double anal whore. Would you like that Malia? You want me and one of your other Mistresses to share your ass like that"

"Oh yes Mistress Lydia, I want you and one of my other Mistresses to share my ass like that." Malia replied without hesitation, "Mmmmm, please double stuff my slutty little butt and make me your double anal whore!"

Seeing Kira blush again Allison quickly interrupted, "How about you just concentrate on your cleaning duties for now, then will discuss future plans later."

"Oh, I like that suggestion." Lydia grinned and then frowned, "Don't make us tell you twice slut."

"I'm sorry Mistress Lydia, I'm just tired." Malia whimpered, scrambling to do as she was told.

Lydia let out a tiny little snort, and then blushed adorably because of it. Kira was then distracted from that by Malia wrapping her lips around the head of her cock and greedily sucking it clean before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft. After a few minutes of that she moved to Lydia, and then Allison, repeating the process before going back and forth. For the first few attempts she didn't bother with deep throating, but Kira wasn't exactly surprised that when she did Malia was able to take each cock intern down her throat almost without a hint of gagging. She even grinned up wickedly at them, which once again had Kira blushing, although she certainly didn't complain.

"So Kira, would you like to do this again?" Lydia asked confidently as Malia continued sucking their cocks.

Biting her lip Kira looked at her friend and then admitted, "I'd like that. So, so much. But... but can she be my bitch too? She already said she wanted to be, and I like want to date her and stuff."

Lydia smiled, "It's fine with me. Allison?

"Absolutely." Allison confirmed, before asking, "How about you Malia?"

"Oh yes, please Kira, let me be your bitch!" Malia pleaded once she taken her mouth off the latest dildo she was cleaning.

"Then let's make it official." Kira beamed, "Kiss my feet. Show us all you know your place."

"Yes Mistress Kira." Malia quickly replied before pressing her lips to Kira's feet like the obedient little pet she was.


End file.
